bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Emi Tenka
|altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#228B22 |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tab2=Fiona Archer |title2=Preincarnation }} (Fullbringer) | birthday =April 3 | age =25 | gender =Female | height =161cm (5'3½") | weight =58kg (127lb.) | blood type =A Negative | affiliation =Xstence, Shima Ikebana Shop | previous affiliation = | occupation =Engineering Student Florist | previous occupation = | team = | base of operations = , , | relatives =Omi Tenka (Adoptive Sister) | mentors =Omi Tenka (Fullbring) Michiyo Tanaka (Fullbring) | students =Yasuke (Fullbring) | education = | focus = & | signature skill =Energy Projection Sonic Reverberation | fullbring ='All in the Wrist' Second Skin | story debut =Bleach: Call of the Fullbringer | roleplay debut =''The Salvage'' }} Emi Tenka (天下 恵美, Tenka Emi), is a Fullbringer from and the most recent bearer of one of the ancient Ōda, the Seishida, a "world governing" artifact, she is a member of the Fullbringer organisation Xstence. The younger sister of Omi Tenka, and an employee of Michiyo Tanaka, Emi works part-time at the Shima Ikebana shop. Somehow she has found herself on the radar of who have designated her as a member of the Jūsanseiza with the title of " " (アルゴ・ナヴィス, Arugo Navuisu; The Ship Argo). Appearance Emi is a young woman of average stature and roughly muscular figure with a complexion that could be described as sun soaked; a deep and prominent tan. She has fiery red hair which is long and messy, flowing outwards, it hangs down either side of her face with a large part of it obscuring the right side of her face from view with a lighter portion hanging out over her cheek on the left. It is tied into a messy ponytail at the back using a golden tube-like decoration, the ponytail is raised upward only to fall a great way down her back. She has sharp, angular eyes with prominent lashes and a pair of short eyebrows that are only half as wide as her eyes. Her nose is relatively small though the bridge is lined with freckles that spread out to both of her cheeks. Her lips are fairly small with a raised and a slight overbite. Her lips are craggy and torn from excessive biting though its hidden somewhat by a layer of applied gloss. She wears a black plain t-shirt coupled with a black and red striped hooded jacket with long sleeves. On her hands rest a pair of fingerless black leather gloves and a silver bangle sits on the wrist of her right arm. She covers her legs with a pair of camouflage-styled trousers in various black and grey tones and topped off with a pair of black sneakers to cover her feet. She likes wearing other forms of loose fitting clothing from time-to-time. Personality History Powers & Abilities Trivia *Emi Tenka can be translated as "Blessed Beauty, Descent from Heaven" (恵 (E'', Bless); 美 (''Mi, Beauty); 天 (Ten, Heaven); 下 (Ka, Down). *Emi's design is based upon the appearance of one of the author's characters in the MMORPG . Appearances *'Bleach: Extinction' **''Fanon Canon: Harbinger'' References